Consumers are familiar with various skin care products that regenerate and care for the skin and protect it from environmental effects. Such skin care products include for this purpose active substances that have an effect on skin metabolism, for example, and thus change the skin's aesthetic appearance, and that supply the skin with fats or oils or, for example, protect it from sunlight or free radicals.
Such active substances are often provided in a cosmetic carrier, which is suitable for use on skin and supplies the skin with the cosmetic active substances. Emulsions predominantly have proven effective as potent cosmetic carriers, because they can convey both lipophilic and hydrophilic active substances. Suitable emulsions are usually oil-in-water emulsions or water-in-oil emulsions.
If lipophilic active substances predominantly are employed, skin care products in particular can be suitable that include an oil-based cosmetic carrier but are not emulsions. Such care oils should make the skin smooth and soft, nourish it intensively, and protect it from drying out. It is desirable in addition if the care oils counteract the skin aging process, regenerate the skin, and improve its structure. The elasticity of the skin and tightness of the skin should likewise be optimized.
Cosmetics with an oil base can be distributed well on the substrate, for example, the skin, but the skin absorbs the oil slowly. This results in a persistent presence of an oil film on the skin. The oil film has an unfavorable effect, inter alia, on skin haptics. The skin feels oily to sticky. It is possible, furthermore, that skin treated with the care oil comes into contact with clothing and the clothing absorbs the oil film completely or partially. The clothing is soiled in this way, on the one hand, and the effectiveness of the cosmetic on the skin is reduced, on the other.
It is therefore desirable to provide an oil-based cosmetic that can be easily distributed on a substrate, particularly the skin, and imparts a satiny and light skin feel. The cosmetic should be absorbed rapidly by the skin and provide optimal care, particularly in regard to at least one of the aforementioned care parameters.
Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description of the invention and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background of the invention.